Video Collection International (UK) and Thames Video (UK)
Video Collection International was a video company based in the UK. It was formed in 1984 and established in 1985. Originally part of the Prestwich Group, based in New Southgate, London, it was subject to an MBO (management buyout) headed by Steve Ayres CEO and Paddy Toomey (ex Woolworths) as MD. The vision of 'Sell Through Video' was born with the strong Woolworths association driving the retail sales. With these individuals at the helm, the company expanded rapidly, securing the market lead in retail video sales throughout the late 1980s into mid-1990s The company mainly served as a home video label for ITV television programmes which later launched the Central Video, LWT Video, Granada Media, Thames Video, and Channel 4 Video labels in the process. In the early 1990s, it launched the Cinema Club label, which mainly consigned of re-releases of films from the late 1960s/early 1970s, which would normally be from Columbia TriStar Home Video. After suffering financial losses in 1995 it received an overhaul and the company name changed to VCI and with it the Central Video label was discontinued; Cinema Club was discontinued in 1999 and was re-established under the FilmFour name. Though the Cinema Club logo would still be used for occasional budgeted titles after that. In 1998, it began releasing DVDs. The company split into two arms; publishing (VCI) based in Dean Street, London, and VCI Distribution, which also handled third party distribution for 'labels' outside its own stable, based in Watford and the old premises in New Southgate. Soon after, Thames Video was discontinued and the Granada Media label was introduced and would soon appear on most VCI titles, whereas Channel 4 Video (or also called 4 DVD) became a separate company. Following the formation of ITV plc in 2004, the Granada Ventures division was created. In 2006, Granada Ventures launched the ITV DVD label in place of Granada, LWT London, this was subsequently rebranded in 2010 as ITV Studios Home Entertainment. VCI, by now, had become part of the Woolworths Group. BBC Worldwide and Woolworths Group merged VCI with BBC Video to create 2entertain Video, part of their new joint venture company 2entertain. VCI are perhaps most well known as the main home video distributor for the iconic children's TV programme Thomas and Friends. Some confusion often arose between this UK-based company, and the Tulsa, Oklahoma based home video label VCI Entertainment, founded in 1976 by Bill Blair. At the height of the UK label's popularity, the U.S.-based label rebranded themselves as United Home Video; however, they returned to the VCI name in the mid-'90's and have retained it ever since. Trailers on Video Collection International and Thames Video * Video Collection International (VCI) VHS Promo 1997 * Video Collection International (VCI) VHS Promo 1996 (1) * Video Collection International (VCI) VHS Promo 1996 (2) * Video Collection International (VCI) VHS Promo 1995 * The Video Collection - UK VHS Movie Greats Promo (1985) * The Video Collection Promo 1986 * Early Video Collection trailer * The Video Collection Children's Promo 1985 * Mega Machines UK VHS Promo 1995 * Sport's Club Promo 1991 * Cinema Club Promo 1995 * Cinema Club Promo 1996 * Cinema Club Promo 1989 * Cinema Club Promo 1997 * Cinema Club Promo 1992 * Video Collection International (VCI) VHS Promo 1992 * VCI Mr. Bean Promo 1996 * Mr. Bean VHS Promo 1994 * Mr. Bean VHS Promo 1995 * The Ragdoll Shop Promo * The VCI children's trailer from 1992 * The VCI children's trailer from 1993 * The VCI children's trailer from 1994 * The VCI children's trailer from 1995 * The VCI children's - carnvial trailer VHS UK from 1995 * The VCI children's trailer from 1996 * The VCI children's trailer from 1997 Videos * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways * My Bumper Christmas Sooty * My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs * The BFG (1997) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete First Series * Sooty - Biggest Party Video * My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection * Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land * The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons * Roger and the Rottentrolls - A Complete Set of Adventures Gallery Image6.jpeg image.png image (100).png The Video Collection (1).png The Video Collection (2).png Xanadu (UK VHS 1992) Inner sleeve.jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (1).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (2).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (3).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (4).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (5).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (6).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (7).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (8).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (9).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (10).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (11).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (12).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (13).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (14).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (15).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (16).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (17).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (18).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (19).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (20).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (21).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (22).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (23).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (24).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (25).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (26).jpeg VCI Children's Inlay Promo 1997 (27).jpeg The Complete Men Behaving Badly Collection Inlay Promo 1996 (1).jpeg The Complete Men Behaving Badly Collection Inlay Promo 1996 (2).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (1).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (2).jpeg The Thanes Video Collection (3).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (4).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (5).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (6).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (7).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (8).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (9).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (10).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (11).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (12).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (13).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (14).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (15).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (16).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (17).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (18).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (19).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (20).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (21).jpeg The Thames Video Collection (22).jpeg Category:Distributors